<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>humanity by loserboyz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053172">humanity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserboyz/pseuds/loserboyz'>loserboyz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Titan - Freeform, First Person, Off-Canon storyline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserboyz/pseuds/loserboyz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aristotle Klevet, a young girl looking to fight for humanity, is thrown into chaos when the Armored Titan and Colossal destroy the gates. losing her whole family, she strives to avenge them by fighting. but, as things go on, she becomes more and more confused. who's side is she on?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart, Marco Bott &amp; Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>humanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aristotle Klevet was part of the Klevet family. they weren't well known, and they certainly weren't rich. but one thing Aristotle knew was that the held an odd thing in their family: a titan. not a pure titan, not an ordinary titan, but a powerful titan. one they could turn into. she didn't know much about it, but she knew it existed. it seemed as though her mother had possession of it, as she was gone often.</p><p>one day, when Ari was very young, her father, mother, and older sister Dana had left on 'duty.' Ari knew better to pester them about what, and she stayed home with her brother. when they returned, her mother wasn't with them.</p><p>''daddy? where's mommy?" she asked, looking up with large eyes.</p><p>	''work, doll. she won't be home for a long while.'' her father spoke, looking slightly sad. her sister was in his arms, asleep.</p><p>	''is Dana alright?" her brother Juel asked, standing from his seat at the kitchen table.</p><p>	''exhausted, but fine. get Ari to bed.'' her father spoke, laying her sister on the couch. </p><p>	Ari was walked to her room, Juel tucking her in. he looked sad, and Ari was curious as to why. him and her father seem to be quite upset, and she assumed it was because of their mother having to leave for a bit.</p><p>	''why are you sad, Juju?'' she questioned, Juel laying the blanket over her. </p><p>	''i just miss mother already. sleep tight, little one.'' he told her quietly. he took the candle, shutting her door. she heard him exhale shakily as he stood outside the door for a minute, before his footsteps grew quieter as he walked off.</p><p>	she slept quickly, as she was too tired to question the odd occurrences of the day. </p><p>	years went past, and every few months, she'd ask her family where her mother was. they never spoke more than two words. ''work.'' ''at work.'' ''busy.'' it frustrated her, but over the years, she stopped asking. as she grew older, it slowly came to her that perhaps her mother wasn't coming back home. </p><p>	one quiet day, Ari left to go to the market by herself to collect more fruit. she was bored, and her sister was out on a little "mission" to a library. it'd been five years since her mother left, and she had gotten into routine of cooking, cleaning, doing laundry while her family worked. suddenly, she heard a loud bang. earsplitting loud. a strike of lightning, and she looked over to someone next to her.</p><p>	''the hell?'' the man ran over to the outer area, looking towards where a few other people had gathered.<br/>
''people are saying something dropped.''</p><p>	''an explosion, rogue canon.''</p><p>	''that was damn loud!"</p><p>	everyones faces fell in horror, though, as they saw a hand grasp the wall.. Ari froze, the basket of fruits she held in hand falling out of her arms. she watched as a head rose above the wall as well. in a heartbeat, she started running, towards her house. it was far away, as they lived further from the market. she ran with all her might, as she heard another loud crash. it shook the ground, and she fell. she turned around, spotting debris, huge rocks, flying through the air. she watched as it landed on houses, crushing them. she heard screaming as well, from all around her. she covered her head, cowering down on the ground.</p><p>	after the shaking stopped, she heard more loud thudding.</p><p>	''TITANS ARE INSIDE THE WALL!"</p><p>Ari leaned up shakily, eyes wide. she scrambled to her feet, beginning to run back to the house. she bumped into a tall figure, looking up. Mr. Uiker. a close friend of her fathers. </p><p>''Aristotle? kid what the hell are you doing out here? we need to evacuate now!" he grabbed her shoulders, lifting her. </p><p>''WAIT! my family! they're still back in the house!"</p><p>he held her on his side, running to the already docked boats. he didn't stop, and she struggled, wiggling.</p><p>''quit it kid! you need to get out of here!"</p><p>''no! Juel, Dana, father! they weren't with me! they could be hurt!" she wailed, trying to push off of him. but he was much stronger than her, running off to the boats where people were already loading on. </p><p>''please! let me go!'' she screamed, struggling to push off of him. he looked distressed as he ran up to the ramp, setting her on it. </p><p>''go. your family is fine. they will sit here with you soon.'' he then ran off, going to help more people load onto the boats. </p><p>she went to move off, before a pair of hands wrapped around her stomach. she turned, seeing an older woman in casual clothing pull her back. ''save yourself, kid.'' she croaked out, setting her next to her.<br/>
Ari waited, trying to believe what Uiker said. but she heard a loud noise, signaling that the boat was full. she didn't see anyone she knew board that boat. she shook, tears falling. but she couldn't move. she couldn't make sound. the boat pulled out, beginning to move. several people were sobbing, yelling, others still on the ground trying to throw themselves onto the boat. she watched in horror as she pulled away from her hometown.</p><p>	as she watched more men try to close the second gate, she saw their house. in perfect condition. she lept up, leaning over the edge to see if her family was there. she turned her head, hearing screams from the gate. soldiers ran, and she squinted her eyes. a titan, covered in armor crashed through the second gate. she turned her head, eyes bulging, as she watched her brother step out of the front door. </p><p>	debris of the gate flew, slamming into her house. she screamed, watching as her brother was stuck under the huge rock. the whole house was smashed in. she wailed out again, some other women trying to comfort her by patting her head. she was absolutely horrified. her whole life just disappeared, in one day.</p><p>	it felt like just then, it was the end of humanity</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey y'all! this is my first bigger piece of work, i apologize for how trash it is. i did not go over it, so i apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. follow my twt to keep up with updates ! https://twitter.com/loserb0yz</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey lol this is so bad so far but ;) i had fun writing it so! also, the intro is the only part of the story i plan on telling from third person. i will publish the rest in 1st person!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>